1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure against a side impact by which an impact load to which a vehicle body is subjected from its side is received by a load receiving member disposed on a seatback frame.
2. Related Art
Known is a structure against a side impact by which an impact load due to a side impact to a vehicle is received by a load receiving member disposed on a seatback frame. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-25827 discloses a structure against a side impact like this. In the load transfer structure, when a side wall of a vehicle body receives an impact load and is moved to an inside of a vehicle cabin, the impact load is transferred (distributed) from a load receiving member to an opposite-side side wall of the vehicle body through a center tunnel, and absorbed by an entire of the vehicle body.